It started with a dance
by dmhg
Summary: It started with a dance.


Disclaimer: JK owns all. I own the plot.

This is just a little one-shot called 'It started with a dance'.

It is only short.

 This fiction was inspired by my own prom experience, because it was great. It was 3 years ago, but my little sister is getting ready for her high school leaver's prom and she is all exited and it just made me think about mine. My prom wasn't at all like this, it would have been nice to have Draco Malfoy there, Harry Potter and Ron there too, but what can I do. Although I went with my present boyfriend, it would have been nice to have Draco Malfoy there. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione Granger was 18 years old and it was the first time she had ever agreed to something like this. That is how she ended up sat on her bed with her hair been pulled in all directions and a small group of squealing girls running around her head girl dorm.

Hermione was just a few hours away from leaving Hogwarts forever. It was her graduation night and the whole seventh years, plus the sixth years that had been invited by their seventh year boy friends were on edge, running round the school and causing havoc for the teachers.

NEWT's were over and it was the last night at Hogwarts. Hermione would have been happier staying in her room all night and reading a good book. But been best friends with Ginny Weasley came with a price.

"Hermione will you stop doing that" Ginny yelled as she tugged on Hermione's hair

"Ginny, I don't need you to do that, I can do it my self"

"Hermione, it will look nice, trust me. Straight hair will suit you. And think of all the guys that will want to dance with you" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Ginny, please, I wont be dancing with anyone. I don't even want to go. Dresses, makeup, hair, dances it's all not my thing"

"Don't be silly Hermione, every girl needs to do this. The most important night of there school life," Lavender said as she came out of the bathroom.

Hermione was beginning to think that letting Ginny, Lavender, Padma and Pavati get ready in her room was a mistake.

"Ok, Hermione, all done, go hurry and put your dress on" Ginny said as she pushed Hermione off the bed "I'll be getting my dress on"

"Fine" she sighed. Hermione really didn't want to do this. It was going to be the most embarrassing night of her life. Hermione Granger and heels didn't mix.

She remembered back to when she was at a wedding, her mother made her wear a flowered dress and a pair of high healed shoes, and Hermione fell all over the place. It was horrible.

She walked into the bathroom. Been head girl she had her own private bathroom. Thankfully she didn't have to share with the head boy, who just happened to be Draco Malfoy. Hermione smiled, as she didn't want to share a bathroom with him, they only shared a common room and saw as little of each other as possible over the year. Even though they had been on first name basis ever since he joined the order in sixth year, they still didn't like each other.

Hermione looked in the mirror in her bathroom; she liked the look she was supporting. She begged Lavender to apply as little; natural makeup as possible and her hair was straight and simply accessorised with a little diamond clip above her left ear.

Hermione slipped on her dress. It was a simple long strap less golden dress. Her shoes were strapless gold sandals. She added some earrings, just little diamond studs. Her golden brown hair went perfect with her golden dress.

"Hermine , hurry up" Lavender called. Hermione sighed. She opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom.

"You look perfect Hermione" Ginny said running to her.

"Thanks, you all look lovely" Lavender was dressed in a lilac short knew length dress. Ginny had a long black dress that trailed after her on the floor. Pavati and Padma wore a light orange dress and a red dress.

"We'll see you lot later" the twins called as they left Hermione's room. Padma was going with her boyfriend of the last year Justin-Flinch-Fletchly and Pavati was going with Neville Longbottom.

Ginny looked at the wall clock and sighed "Its time to go" she ran to lavender for a final make up check.

They walked out of Hermione's bedroom door and into the common room where their boyfriends were waiting for them. Harry and Ron. Hermione walked out afterwards and sighed looking nervous. They had never seen her in a dress before.

Hermione was going alone to the dance, no one asked her and she was ok with that. She didn't want to go and she was going alone if she was going.

"You look lovely Hermione" they greeted as they complimented their girlfriends

"Are you ready?" Lavender asked. Everyone nodded and made their way to the door.

"I'll be there in a moment" Hermione said as she walked over to her window and looked out upon the garden of Hogwarts. It was all lit up with little candles. Even though the dance was in the hall, there was a patio for students to go when they wanted a moment to their selves.

"Ok, don't be long 'Mione" and they left. Hermione laughed at how she looked in the reflection. She had never seen herself like that before.

"Not going to the dance either" Hermione looked round to see Draco stood in his black dress robe at his door way.

"No"

"Friends made you go and you managed to escape them" she nodded and he laughed. She had never heard him laugh before, this made her laugh.

"Same with you?" she asked

"No, Pansy thinks were going together, she's meeting me down at the dance"

"And you're going to stand her up"

"Wouldn't you? She's wearing a bright pink dress"

"Could be nice"

"No" she laughed at Draco's face.

From their room they could hear the slow music because their room was directly above the hall. Both were stood in their common room in their best clothes looking round.

"Hermione…" he began. "I know we haven't exactly been well…. friendly…. but would you like to dance?" he smiled, a genuine smile and she couldn't resist.

She nodded and held out her hand, which he took, kissed and then placed on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they danced to the sound of the slow playing music. It was a muggle artist because Dumbledore had got a jukebox with all the romantic and soft songs on it. Hermione placed her head on his left shoulder and he pulled her closer to him.

When the song ended they pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Thank you" she whispered. She was still dangerously close to him.

"Would you like to go to the dance?" he asked

"Yes, I would" he grabbed her hand and led her out of the door. They walked down to the hall hand in hand, earning their selves strange looks from the younger years that weren't allowed to the dance but still roamed the halls.

"Outside or in?" He asked. They could either go in the hall and dance where everybody was or they could go outside on the candle lit patio where there wasn't any one.

"Outside" he nodded and led her out side. They started to dance to another song under the moon and floating candles.

"Why are we doing this?" Hermione asked

"I don't know" she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"I like it"

"Me too" he smiled and pushed a stray hair where it came undone from the clip that was there. He tilted her chin to meet his. He brought his lips down to hers. Hermione didn't resist.

Draco was slow and gentle. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved her hand up and down his back, trying to pull him closer to her. But that wasn't possible, they were already inseparable.

Slowly they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Both smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate and demanding, but still gentle.

_**3 years later…**_

Hermione smiled broadly and leaned towards Draco. He pulled her even closer to him and placed his lips on her's gently. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she moved into the groove of him.

When they broke apart they both looked around the church, all Hermione's family and Draco's mother sat among all their friends. All dressed in white, cream and gold wedding clothes. Hermione looked over to her best friends sat with her mother and father and smiled. Draco looked to his mother who nodded. He smiled back at her and reached for Hermione's hand.

When he had it he pulled her down the aisle. Her long white satin wedding dress train trailing behind her as she ran. When she got to the bottom of the aisle she threw her bouquet behind her and then ran out of the church as Mrs Hermione Malfoy. She couldn't have been any happier than she was at that moment.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you all liked, please review.

I was planning a sequel. And if you would like one and thing one would fit in with this then let me know and if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen, please let me know because I really don't know what to include.


End file.
